


Saturday Night

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s03e06 Band Candy, F/M, Fanvids, Summer of Giles 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Band Candy" episodic vid. Just because there should be more Giles vids on "Bay City Rollers" songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [Summer of Giles](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/) community.

  
[Direct youtube link](https://youtu.be/uEm7GPDk9LM), if embed doesn't work.

[Saturday Night (Giles/Joyce, "Band Candy" episodic)](https://vimeo.com/134045990) from [R.B.Restfield](https://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
